I'm Your Biggest Fan
by RoseyR
Summary: Black Star feels bad that Blue Moon isn't getting that much presents from his fandoms, so Black Star decided to be Blue Moon's personal biggest fan. RinxLen Blue MoonxBlack Star


Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid

* * *

Two blondes finally came back from their late concert, and were now in their dressing rooms, they were just relaxing from their tiring day, until they heard a knock on their door.

"I'll get it," Blue Moon said as he walked towards the door to open it.

Once Blue Moon opened the door, a delivery boy came with a bouquet of roses addressed for Black Star.

"These are for Ms. Star," the delivery boy said as he handed the flowers to Blue.

"Thanks,"

Once the delivery boy left and Blue closed the door, he headed towards the couch where Star was sitting.

"These are for you," Blue said.

"Geez another one?" Star said as she took the flowers.

"What do you mean 'another one?'" Blue asked while raising a brow.

Star averted her gaze after hearing the question, but then got up and walked towards a closet, Blue followed, with a bit of curiosity, once Star opened the door, Blue was shocked to see a huge pile of gifts and fan mail in the closet.

"I guess you kinda...shock about this," Star said while nervously smiling.

"Sh-shock! Star this is way beyond shock!" Blue exclaimed.

"Blue, its just fan mail, don't be jealous," Star said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not jealous," Blue said a bit irritated.

"Oh really?"

"Y-yeah, I'm happy with the amount of fan mail I get," Blue said while nervously smiling.

"That's a total lie," Star said.

"W-what! how did you know?"

"Well your kinda sweating, your looking the other way, and you just told me," Star said while grinning.

"Okay okay, I might be a little jealous," Blue said in shame.

Star gave a little chuckle.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I would say I'm your biggest fan," Star said.

"...R-really?"

"Sure, your...cute," Star said.

After hearing Star say that, Blue started to slightly blush.

"Th-thanks," Blue said.

"Oh reminds me," Star said as she headed toward the mini fridge, "I got you something."

"What is it?" Blue asked.

"Just hold on and close your eyes," Star commanded.

Blue did what he was told, and covered his eyes. Once Star was sure Blue couldn't see, she opened the fridge and took out a box.

"Okay you can open them now," Star said.

Once Blue opened his eyes, Star held the box for Blue to take it.

"What is it?" Blue asked.

"Just open it," Star said.

Blue opened the box, and inside the box was a cake with Blue's face on it, as well as the words, "thanks for everything! love Star."

"W-what's this?" Blue asked.

Star slightly blushed, but averted her eyes a bit.

"It's a thank you cake, for you know, sticking by me and helping me with stuff," Star said as she held the cake a bit higher.

Blue took the cake from Star's hands, and started to blush with a small smile on his face.

"Th-thanks Star," Blue said.

"Hmph don't mention it," Star said while crossing her arms.

Blue laughed to himself at how Star was trying to act tough, Star just blush of embarrassment, but quickly made a small smile, she then grabbed Blue's tie, pulled him closer, and kissed him on the cheek.

Blue was shocked at the sudden kiss, and touched his cheek with his right hand.

"That's another thank you gift," Star said as she walked away towards her room.

Blue just stood there still touching the cheek that was kissed, he then smiled a bit, while making a little plan for later.

Later that night, Star was getting ready for bed, until she heard a knock on her door, she went towards the door and opened it, she was a bit surprised to see Blue at her doorway, while holding a rose.

"Got you this," Blue said as he held the rose.

Star was a bit confused, and starred at Blue suspiciously, but took the rose.

"Thanks," Star said, "now if that's it you want, I'll be going to bed now."

"Wait, that's not all," Blue said.

Star stood at the door, while crossing her arms.

"Alright, just give to me then, but why are you giving me-"

Star was interrupted when Blue started kissing her, her eyes widen from shock, she was completely confused on why Blue was suddenly kissing her. When Blue finally parted away, he gave a seductive smile.

"Let's just say, I'm your biggest fan," Blue said while grinning.

Star just stood their still shocked, but soon smiled.

"C-can I have my 'gift' again?" Star asked.

Blue just smiled.

"Sure,"

Blue and Star started kissing each other once more, while deepening the kiss along the way. Once they parted catching their breathes, they both smiled warmly toward each other.

"I love you," they both said in unison.


End file.
